Schmirko
Marko '''(mostly called by his nickname '''Schmirko) is one of the characters who appear in the series Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life Duel Links Series, the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life The Movie Series. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Series he is the current protector and guardian of the Egyptian God Cards. In addition it is stated that ten years before the events of the movie "Linked Fates", Schmirko has ended a historical dueling career, but currently there exist no exact details to his past career. Although he had created a historical dueling career, almost nothing is known about his personal life because he keeps silent concerning this topic.Yu-Gi-Oh! Linked Fates Movie ✯ German Infovideo He is portrayed by the German YouTuber EM Schmirko. Therefore his mark is the cowboy hat which he wears almost every time. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Season 1 Although there doesn't exist a full appearance yet, a part of "Yugioh The Ultimate Link Monster" clearly shows Schmirko while dueling both against Lehel and Agaton sometime during the events of Season 1. The scenes show Schmirko battling against Luster Dragon, Buster Blader and a Five-Headed Dragon with 10000 ATK. Currently it is unknown where and why they are dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Ultimate Link Monster - Special Episode Egyptian Gods vs Dragons In 2016 the antagonist Alexander Attila from Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life The Movie Series appeared in a special episode again.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8P8yWhU5LI Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life Duel Special - Episode 2016: "Gods vs Dragons"] Schmirko didn't had an own appearance in the episode, but plays indirectly an important role. Alexander has stolen the old God Card Deck from Tamas to Duel him and to get his revenge. Tamas accepts and defeats Alexander in a tough match. During the Duel, Tamas uses Schmirko's Deck to beat Alexander, because according to the video description the Duel was based on a video which was created by EM Schmirko, where the latter defeats Tamas' Deck. Cyberspace In early 2018, Schmirko has his debut in the Trailer to EM Schmirkos Link Monster-Tutorial.Cyberspace-Video with Link Monster-Tutorial Trailer The events take place in early 2017. For an unknown reason he was transported into a digital Cyberspace alone where he is suddenly confronted with " ". After he dodged a direct attack from the dragon he blocked a second one by drawing and Summoning " ". At last he was able to Summon " " and defeat "Firewall Dragon" with it. While he wonders how to get out of the Space, " " appears and brings him, beside his cowboy hat back, a remote control. As Schmirko presses a button on it, the Cyberspace disappears and he is back in the real world. At the end he thanks "Kuriboh". Yu-Gi-Oh! The Ultimate Link Monster One day after the Cyberspace incident, Schmirko is seen sleeping in front of his castle. After he has awakened, he puts the new Cyberse Link Deck out of his pocket and decides to test it. While entering the big vault of the castle he thinks, that it is better not to test it against a real person as long as the Link Monsters aren't officially published. Finally after going successfully through the labyrinth of the vault, Schmirko opens an inconspicuous door and enters it. Behind is a gigantic labor hall with a big screen which turns out to be a professional Dueling Robot. With a female computer voice, the Dueling Robot introduces itself as "Duel Robot 2039 MT". After the robot has identified Schmirko, the latter advises the machine to prepare the Duel Simulator. Since the rules of the computer don't have any Link Monsters in the database, Schmirko connects his own Duel Disk with the system to let the computer analyse the Link Deck and updating itself with Master Rules 4. Next he sets the Dueling Level to maximum and chooses to play a classic Single Duel with 8000 LP. For the final preparation the computer advises Schmirko to choose a Dueling Opponent from the database. The database possesses every Starter & Structure Deck which was published until that point, as well as exact copies of the decks from the very best Duelists which the world has seen yet. In addition Schmirko states, that the intelligence of the machine goes so far that it creates the impression, the owner of respective deck would stand right in front of the player. After searching for a while, Schmirko chooses to duel against Tamas' deck by calling him the only one worthy for this challenge. Suddenly the computer states that the Security System is offline. Schmirkos face changes to a shocked expression because without the Security System becomes as realistic as a Shadow Duel. However there is no turning back since the duel can't be stopped either by the duelist or the computer. In addition, Schmirko doesn't know the most cards in the Link Deck, so that he doesn't have a strategy either. But Schmirko decides to make the first turn and after a couple of summons he performs the first ever Link Summoning on the entire planet Earth: "Clock Spartoi" (ATK: 800). Then he activates the Field Spell "Cynet Storm". With this the complete hall turns into the Cyberspace where Schmirko escaped from on the previous day. At the end he sets one card. The Dueling Robot starts immediately to make pressure. In its first turn with the help from "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" the machine already summons Tamas' ace monster "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The dragon attacks and destroys Clock Spartoi which reduces Schmirkos LP by 2200 (Schmirko, LP 8000 >> 5800). A big electric shock almost destroys the Duel Disk of the cowboy. He decides to avoid future direct attacks as best as possible. Since the monsters are real, their attacks are too and could inflict serious damage to a human. So Schmirko activates the effect of his Field Spell to replace "Clock Spartoi" randomly with "Powercode Talker" (ATK: 2300). The Robot ends its turn with a face-up "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" (DEF: 3000), "Dragon Spirit of White" (DEF: 2000) and two face-down cards. Due to the effect of "Dragon Spirit of White" the Field Spell card is banished and the Cyberspace disappears out of the Labor Hall. At the beginning of Schmirkos turn, the Robot tributes "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" to summon "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" (DEF: 3000) in its place. Schmirko is impressed since the machine made the exact same moves and combos that Tamas would do. After some preparations he also performs a Synchro Summon and calls forth "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" (ATK: 2500). The computer activates "Torrential Tribute" to destroy all monsters on Schmirkos field with giant waves, but Schmirko chains "Cynet Conflict". This allows "Powercode Talker" to stop the waves and to banish "Torrential Tribute". So all monsters are safe. This makes Schmirko able to summon one of the strongest Link Monsters in his deck: "Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax" (ATK: 3000). Due to its special ability it destroys "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon". Next "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" sends "Dragon Spirit of White" back to the hand. This makes the digital Dragon able to attack the computer directly (Dueling Robot, LP 8000 >> 5500). After a proud look at his new monsters, Schmirko ends his turn. The computer starts by activating "Trade-In". By discarding a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" it draws 2 cards. With a combination including "Sage with Eyes of Blue" and a second "Maiden with Eyes of Blue", the machine suddenly special summons two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Next it activates "Burst Stream of Destruction" to destroy all other monsters. Schmirko can only protect his Mekk-Knight and he does it by banishing "Cyberse Synchron" from his GY. It was used as Synchro Material for "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" during the previous turn. However the computer counters by fusioning both Dragons into "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" (ATK: 3000). The Dragon attacks Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax. Due to its ability the Mekk-Knight gains an ATK Boost during the battle (ATK: 3000 >> 6000) and this way the Robot receives 3000 damage (Dueling Robot, LP 5500 >> 2500). However "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" cannot be destroyed by battle and "Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax" is banished. This leaves Schmirko with no monsters on the field and only one card in his hand. The cowboy still believes in the power of the Link Deck since it was so strong in the Cyberspace. At the start of his turn, Schmirko activates "Pot of Desires" to banish the top 10 cards from his deck face-down and draws 2 cards. Next he summons "Clock Wyvern" and with its effect a Clock Token. The Token becomes a material to summon "Linkuriboh" (ATK: 300). This makes Schmirko able to destroy the Twin-Burst Dragon: Combined with the effect of "Grid Sweeper" he fires a gigantic army of little "Linkuribohs" into the big Dragon. All of them detonate and let Twin-Burst Dragon explode. The field of the computer is empty! Schmirko activates "Cynet Fusion" to Fusion Summon the mighty "Cyberse Clock Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Since "Powercode Talker" was one of its Fusion Materials, the top 3 cards of Schmirkos deck are send to the GY ("Cyberse Magician", "Recoded Alive" & "Stegocyber") and the ATK of "Cyberse Clock Dragon" rise by 3000 points (ATK: 2500 >> 5500). Confidently Schmirko orders his new beast to attack the Robots LP directly. A big bang emerges as the energy ball from the Clock Dragon hits the machine. Convinced that the duel has ended, Schmirko turns around to leave the hall, when he suddenly hears the computer voice behind him! The machine has activated "Nutrient Z" to survive the attack by gaining 4000 LP before damage calculation (Dueling Robot: LP 2500 >> 6500 >> 1000). Schmirko is surprised, but then calms down as he realizes that the computer only has one card left in its hand. He sets his last card and ends his turn. First the machine activates "Infinite Impermanence" from its hand to negate the effect of "Cyberse Clock Dragon" (ATK: 5500 >> 2500). Against Schmirkos expectations, the last card of the computer is the Spell Card "Rage with Eyes of Blue". By banishing all other cards from its hand, its field & its GY, the Dueling Robot summons all 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3x ATK: 3000). All 3 Dragons attack. "Cyberse Clock Dragon" is destroyed (Schmirko, LP 5800 >> 5300). Schmirko receives a part of the blast and for a short moment his jacket burns, but he blocks the other 2 attacks with his face-down "Spool Code". Therefore he survives the turn with two Spool Tokens (DEF: 0). Without anything left to do, the Robot ends the turn. Schmirko realizes that this situation has meant the end for many duelists before. However he is sure that this fight will turn out differently. He plans to call out a monster which could defeat all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons without a problem. Full of hopes the cowboy draws one card, but he only sets it face-down and ends his turn. The situation gets worse as the computer draws and subsequently activates "Polymerisation". It fuses all 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" together to summon Tamas' ace monster "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (ATK: 4500). Schmirko is shocked. The computer activates the Dragons' effect. By sending two "Blue-Eyes" monsters from its Extra Deck to the GY, "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" can attack three times this turn. The Dragon wipes out both Spool Tokens and attacks Schmirko directly. The machine announces a Security Alert since the attack can cause heavy damage and would obliderate Schmirko. The cowboy doesn't seem to notice the alert because he only sees the Dragon and sinks into deep thoughts. He remembers his past and all adventures which he had experienced. According to him they all outclass this situation while he remembers facing all 3 Egyptian God Cards, including a strengthed "Obelisk the Tormentor" (ATK: ∞) with the help of the 3 Wicked Gods. With the words that he can't and won't dissappoint his friends, Schmirko resurrects "Stegocyber" from his GY (discarded by "Cyberse Clock Dragon") and blocks the attack from "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" by paying 1000 LP (Schmirko: LP 5300 >> 4300). Since the attack has failed the computer ends its turn. Schmirko realizes that this will be the last turn no matter what. After a deep breath he prepares to draw the next card. He does it by concentrating the full energy of the Link Deck on the top card on his deck. Combined with the power of his spirit, Schmirko fills the card with all the energy, draws & plays it immediately. It turns out to be "Crane Crane" (ATK: 300). With its effect, Schmirko summons "Widget Kid" from his GY and overlays both Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Cyberse Reminder" (ATK: 1800). The new Xyz Monster attacks "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", but the computer counters and "Cyberse Reminder" is destroyed (Schmirko, LP 4300 >> 1600). Since "Cyberse Reminder" is destroyed, Schmirko uses its effect to Special Summon "RAM-Clouder" and "Lady Debug" from his deck. Next he banishes the Trap Card "Recoded Alive" from his GY (discarded by "Cyberse Clock Dragon"). This way he can Special Summon his banished Link Monster "Inverted Code Talker" (ATK: 1300). The Dueling Robot states that all 4 monsters are still weaker than "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". But Schmirko keeps a straight face. He says, the computer has forgotten his last face-down card and immediately reveals it: The Trap Card "World Legacy Awakens"! Now Schmirko can perform a Link Summon with all monsters on his field. The complete hall is filled with a big glare while Schmirko mentions, the true star is about to arrive: With his monsters, he sets 5 Link Markers to summon the first and at that time only LINK-5 Monster, "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" (ATK: 3000). The ultimate monster appears in bright rainbow colors. "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" takes a step backwards. Schmirko explains how his new monsters works: Since 4 different types of Cyberse monsters are in his GY (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz & Ritual) "Darkfluid" gets 4 counter. In addition for every counter, "Darkfluid" gains 2500 ATK. Schmirko states, that HE has the ultimate dragon now. "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" (ATK: 3000 >> 13000). Without hesitation, the cowboy orders his ace monster to attack. The blast not only eliminates "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", but also applies an electric shock on the Dueling Robot. While the computers LP reach 0, the machine explodes and "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" smoothly disappears. Schmirko watches this very impressed, surprised that the Cyberse Link Deck has defeated Tamas' deck. He decides to protect the deck together with the Egyptian God Cards. Even though the Link Deck possesses an incredible power, Schmirko decides to prefer his own deck, since it has never let him down. While he leaves the hall something worries him. He remembers that the System Security was set online in the duel settings. Someone outside must have shut it down. But Schmirko is convinced, that he will be prepared for unwanted guests. In the meantime it has become late afternoon and Schmirko prepares to go to sleep. Before he does, he decides to give the Link Deck to another person, after the Link Monsters are officially published. To a duelist who knows what he is holding in his hands. While looking into the sunset, Schmirko seems to get homesickness. He misses his friends & family and wants to return to his real home in his own world. He doesn't notice that, deep in the forest around the castle, he is watched by a creepy, dark creature which turns out to be a Shadow Master just like Darkness. Legends & Myths Some months later, Schmirko is searching for the new " " cards which symbolize legends and myths of the world.SPECIAL: LEGENDEN & MYTHEN • DIE DANGER-KARTEN! | Yu-Gi-Oh! ✯ Epic Let's Play #78 After discovering three of them, his travel leads him to the Loch Ness lake in Scotland. There he finds the last "Danger!" card at the shore of the lake. When Schmirko grabs the card, the Loss Ness Monster "Nessie" appears out of the lake and roars. With the appearance of the monster Schmirko realizes that he has found all the cards and leaves the place with the words "Lasst uns die Duellantenwelt aufmischen!" (in English: "Let's rough up the Dueling World!"). Duel Links Series After the Cyberspace incident, he takes place as a participant in the Duel Links tournament, together with Tamas, Bence, etc.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnecKC451Yc Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Series - Trailer] Like the other characters, Schmirko's memory is erased, his Duel strenght is weakened, and he gets a new Deck for the tournament while he plays after the Duel Links rules. The only known card yet in his new Deck is " ".Facebook - Duel Links Series Album Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Linked Fates Movie After the Season 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Web Series ''has ended, Schmirko was announced to appear in the upcoming crossover movie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH9E5q1GtPQYUGIOH - The Link Movie Announcement Trailer - (Crossover between REAL LIFE DUEL SERIES) - ENGLISH He's described as a strange wanderer and the protector of the Egyptian God Cards. The new antagonist of this movie is a mysterious dark Duelist called Ronin. Ronin is only a fictional identity because his real name is Lehel. After Darkness was defeated by Tamás and Bence, a part of the Shadow Realm where Lehel was prisoned fell apart and Lehel was finally free after many years. His goal is to kill Tamás because the latter still has Darkness inside him. Now he searches for the 3 Egyptian God Cards so that he can destroy them which would make it impossible for Darkness to return again. The 3 cards are still protected by Schmirko. Lehel enters, masked as "Ronin", the sacred castle where Schmirko stays. As Schmirko greets Ronin with the words "Wrong playground, mate." Ronin tells him his goal. However Schmirko mentions that the power of the three cards is so big that even he himself couldn't destroy them. He suggests Ronin better to turn back, but then he takes the 3 cards out of his poncho and tells him that as the guardian of them he has to accept every challenge concerning them. Since Schmirko refuses to give the cards to Ronin just like that, the latter challenges him to a duel for them. Schmirko accepts his wish and throws his poncho away which makes Ronin able to see that Schmirko is wearing a Duel Disk the whole time. The duel starts. Ronin ends his first turn with a face-up Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Anesthrokket Dragon and Supply Squad. Schmirko then starts with a few Spell Cards to prepare his turn. He summons two of his ace monsters, Guardian Angel Joan and Orgoth the Relentless and destroys Anesthrokket Dragon with the latter. However after he has ended his turn with 3 face-down cards, Ronin special summons Magnarokket Dragon in it's place. The duel goes on and after a few turns Schmirko takes the lead on the field. His Life Points have climbed to 12150 while Ronin only has 2650 Life Points left. When Schmirko attacked him with an army of 5 strong monsters, Ronin chained his face-down cards Yang Zing Unleashed and Rainbow Life: Every damage Ronin would take this turn increase his Life Points instead. Now he has over 12000 LP as well. In the next two turns Schmirko watches as Ronin uses Soul Charge to revieve 5 monsters from his Graveyard and performs an Accel Synchro Summon in Schmirkos turn by tuning Formula Synchron, T.G. Hyper Librarian and Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth into Cosmic Blazar Dragon. In his final turn Ronin was able to summon also Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500), his old friends Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) and lastly a strengthend Queen Dragun Djinn (ATK: 11200, because it is equipped with Red-Eyes Back Dragon Sword). Schmirko has nothing on his field and only one card left in his hand. As Ronin attacks, Schmirko banishes Electromagnetic Turtle from his Graveyard to end the Battle Phase, however Ronin Chains the effect of his Cosmic Blazar Dragon to negate the effect. Schmirko anticipated that move and chained the effect of the last card in his hand by discarding it: The card is Goddess of Sweet Revenge. With her effect, Schmirko destroys Ronins complete army of monsters and every else card on his field. After that the second effect of the Goddess allows Schmirko to special summon Chaos Hunter from his deck. Ronin ends his turn by setting 4 cards face-down and returning Cosmic Blazar Dragon back to the field. Since Schmirko controls Chaos Hunter, Ronin can't use the effect of his Dragon anymore. In his turn Schmirko draws a bunch of cards which makes him able to summon The Wicked Avatar (ATK: ?). Then with Reasoning he is also able to summon The Grand Jupiter. Due to the latters effect Schmirko discards his last 2 cards to make Jupiter able to absorb Ronins Cosmic Blazar Dragon and adds it's ATK points to Jupiter (ATK: 6500). This also increases the ATK of The Wicked Avatar to 6600. Before the end of the duel Schmirko admires that it has been some time since he has dueled an opponent like Ronin, but now he has to concentrate on protecting the God Cards again. After a very intense fight Schmirko beats Ronin by attacking him directly with The Grand Jupiter, Chaos Hunter and The Wicked Avatar. Ronin is catapulted backwards by this attack. As he rises to his feets again, Schmirko is gone. Sometime after the duel Schmirko contacts Agaton and tells him that his past is catching up with him. Schmirko appears as a hologram on Agatons old Duel Disk while they talk. He tells Agaton that he has dueled with Ronin and that the latter has used Lehels Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Schmirko tries to convince Agaton that he should help to save Tamás. As Agaton refuses because he has given up dueling long ago, Schmirkos gives him a new deck which no one has ever seen before and mentions that he should do it also for his old friend Lehel. The new is the Link deck with Decolde Talker which he has received in the Cyberspace. Then the connection is cut and the hologram of the Guardian disappears.Yu-Gi-Oh! Linked Fates - The Movie In addition to these events it is stated in the trailer that Schmirko has helped the protagonists Lehel and Agaton in the past to get closer to the antagonist of Season 1, Nemezis. '''Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Season 2' In 2019, after the events of Linked Fates, Schmirko is asked by an unknown person to pay attention to a city and to protect it. Therefore he travels incognito to Hungary. There the duelist Ricsi hears rumors about him and visits the guardian in a church in the middle of the city. Schmirko realizes that Ricsi is a duelist and offers him a challenge. Ricsi accepts and is glad that he can test his new deck which contains Salamangreat cards. The duel becomes very intense, however ends after 4 turns with Schmirkos victory. Ricsi is impressed, since only his childhood friend could beat him before. Schmirko then offers to teach Ricsi some tricks and to give him some training, what the duelist gladly accepts.Yu-Gi-Oh! RLDS Episode 6 Some time later Schmirko receives a call from a frustrated Agaton. He wants to give back the Link Deck together with Exodia because he hasn't won any duel with it anymore, not against Ronin and also Phoenix. However Schmirko convinces Agaton that he got those cards for a reason. And if he uses them correctly, the deck would complete itself just like Agatons bonds to his loved ones complete him. Agaton first struggles, but then accepts and takes back the deck and Exodia with new hope. He thanks Schmirko and notices that the latters look hasn't changed for a long time. Schmirko smiles mysteriously and responds with "As they say, time is relative." before his hologram disappears with a "Farewell, my friend!"Yu-Gi-Oh! RLDS Episode 7 Trivia & Facts * The deck which Schmirko gave to Agaton is similar or the same as the one, Schmirko has received during the Cyberspace incident. Since Agaton used some other cards as well, it can be affirmed, that he combined the Link Deck with some cards from his old deck. * During all current duels not a single attack came through to Schmirko yet, while the latter was battling with his Guardian Deck. * His birthday is the 30.August 2018, although he already existed ten years before. Currently there is no statement from the Crew of Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. or EM Schmirko to the reason for the choice of this date. * Lehel & Agaton already met Schmirko during the events of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! RLDS. (mostly off-screen yet) * Schmirko is currently the only duelist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series TMS and RLDS who doesn't rely on an Extra deck in his own deck. * Even though he is the Guardian of the 3 Egyptian God cards he hasn't used them in his deck yet. * His own deck got the nickname "Guardian"-deck, but it doesn't contain monsters from the Guardian archetype. * During the episode "The Ultimate Link Monster", Schmirko summons Link Monsters with every Link Rating from 1 to 5. Decks Pre-Guardian Time The Pre-Guardian Time is the time when Schmirko was a teenager, so before the events of TMS and even before RLDS. Beside a few cards, nothing from Schmirkos past deck can be seen. Only a short flashback in "The Ultimate Link Monster" shows a young Schmirko dueling against an unknown opponent who controls all 3 Egyptian God cards on his field. (In form of "Obelisk the Tormentor") * * * (not confirmed) * (not confirmed) |spells = * (not confirmed) }} Cyberspace Incident & The Ultimate Link Monster In the Cyberspace video, Schmirko doesn't use his own cards. He got a Deck with a lot of new cards which focus on summoning Link Monsters. He only used this Deck once again since then. During "The Ultimate Link Monster", Schmirko uses this deck against the Dueling Robot. It is unstated if he has changed the cards in his deck. Here are shown a lot more monsters and combos. With cards like "Cyberse Synchron", "Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax" and "Firewall Dragon Darkfluid" this deck is very flexible and possesses a lot of powerfull boss monsters. Beside Link Monsters, it can summon multiple older Monster Types, like Fusion-, Synchro-, Xyz- and even Ritual Monster. Even though the cards & combos are simple, their effects can put very much pressure on the opponent. Effect Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * * Ritual Monsters * Fusion Monsters * * Synchro Monsters * Xyz Monsters * Link Monsters * * * * * * * |spells = * * * * |traps = * * * }} Crossover Movie - Linked Fates Since he is the Protector of the 3 God Cards his deck got the nickname "Guardian"-Deck because the appearance of many of his monsters create the impression that they could be Guardians, too. Unlike other duelists, Schmirko doesn't rely on just one or two ace monster. The movie shows that he uses a lot of different monsters which can bring him the victory. These monsters are mainly high-level monsters with high ATK and a lot of different effects. His favorite monster is Emes the Infinity. His strategy is focused mainly on Control, but also includes Beatdown Tactics, Swarming & Mass Removal cards, for example Full Force Virus. He can support these Mass Removal strategies for example with Lair of Darkness by tributing opponents monsters instead of the own. By combining effects with Lair of Darkness, he can also create combos similar to Spell Speed 4 cards. With cards like Guardian Angel Joan and White Magician Pikeru he can increase his Life Points by very high amounts, while he damages the opponent in many different ways. Beside that he protects his monsters effectively with Trap Cards like Tyrant's Temper or Lost Wind. These strategies are all supported by many Draw Engines. Schmirkos BirthdayEM Schmirkos Facebook Page: Poster for the YGO Crossover Movie * * * * 3x * * * * (discarded by "That Grass Looks Greener") * * 2x * 2x * * * |spells = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2x * * 2x |traps = * * * * 2x * * * * 1 unknown face-down card }} Yugioh RLDS - Season 2 In Season 2, Schmirkos deck has almost the same strategy as in the movie Linked Fates. Multiple cards reappear, but also new cards like Lilith, Lady of Lament, Windstorm of Etaqua or Double Magical Arm Bind can be seen. A new very powerful card combination is the combo of Snowman Effect and Staunch Defender which can defeat the opponent with an OTK. * 2x * |spells = * * * * * (seen in his hand) * * * * * 2x |traps = * * (shown by the effect of Lilith, Lady of Lament) * * (shown by the effect of Lilith, Lady of Lament) * * }} Duel Links Series In this series Schmirko doesn't use his own Deck, but receives a new one. The only known card yet from this new Deck is "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". }} References Category:Characters